When The Angel Leaves
by The Border Collie
Summary: The residences of the Bounty find out Zane is the King of the Afterlife in the worst possible way. Misako finds a way to turn Cole back into a human; leaving Zane with no reason to stay with his brothers. Leaving to his new home, the ninja have to cope without him. Written by The Night Ninja more chapters written by me (hopefully). (Now fixed.)


"Hey Cole if you had the choice to wander forever or to leave for the other side which would you choose?" asked Zane Cole just shrugged. But then again Cole was nowhere near Zane's age and so did not know the full extent of the curse that was immortality."HEY COLE GUESS WHAT, MISAKO THINKS SHE FOUND A WAY TO CURE YOU OF BEING A GHOST" shouted Kai. Cole jumped up and ran sighed and said " Looks like I am no longer required to stay he forever" then Zane walked inside and went to his room to write a quick note to his friends. Then he used his hack feature to hack into the bounty's auto pilot and fly the ship to the Wailing alps. Zane was going home. To the home he had when he was on the other side before he came back as a solid guardian angel to the ninja but he felt no longer needed so he was going to bring Pixal with him as he had planned to do months ago but Cole becoming a ghost had given him a reason to stay since it was not right to leave a brother alone for eternity but now that Cole was able to become a human again Zane had to go. The wind on the wailing alps actually was the voices of souls calling out to all the guardian angels in the world which at the moment was only him. When they had been on the mountain only two months ago he had heard the voices calling him and had wanted so badly to respond but he couldn't do that without getting awkward questions from the ninja who were too caught up with the fact that Jay had made Zane talk like a pirate."King of the Afterlife are you ready to return to your kingdom?" was what the voices always asked him this time he answered by saying.  
"I am" all the ninja were puzzled by the fact that Zane said two words to the wind but then something happened that made their jaws drop. Zane closed his eyes and spread his arms then smiled as a gust of wind blew over him and he became snowflakes. Hundreds and hundreds of snowflakes flying off into an unseen realm. The ninja,especially Cole gasped."The flight of a guardian" said Misako " All this time Zane was our guardian angel and we never knew. He must have earned that status after his battle with the overlord. All this time he was here to protect us and we never knew. He most likely only stayed around after getting Pixal out of the clutches of chen because Cole had become a ghost and in turn,immortal. Zane had stayed to make sure Cole wouldn't be eternally alone but now that Cole is human again Zane must have figured that we don't need him around forever when he has a home with his family in paradise""But how could he think that we don't need him?!" asked Cole."All guardian angels come back here for a specific purpose and once they complete that they leave unless a new mission comes up or those they protect are in peril. Getting Pixal must have been Zane's mission but it was much too dangerous at the moment for him to leave you then so he waited a while but when Cole became a ghost it gave him a new mission and now with that mission nullified he could go home. I read about guardian angels in the scrolls and how they are connected to the wailing alps through the wailing winds. Zane must have been answering them when he said "I am" and he left by way of his element" explained Misako. Now Cole felt guilty. Zane had sacrificed his own freedom for Cole and now was gone because Cole hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Zane was also immortal. That night the ninja found Zane's note and it basically said exactly what Misako had explained but it also said that had Cole wished to he could have gone with Zane and that made Cole even more upset. Zane was going to give Cole the opportunity to get out of immortality and live in paradise and by becoming human again Cole had basically denied that offer. Cole would do just about anything to get Zane back but he knew that was a selfish thought. Zane was where he belonged and was happy as well as the fact that Zane was now with Pixal and his family who was Cole to deny his brother a long awaited freedom. But still Cole was mad at himself for not taking Zane into account when he made decisions he felt like he had treated Zane like he was invisible yet Zane had always been the glue to the team and it was now time to hold the team together by pure strength of their brotherhood."I'm a selfish idiot" said Cole " Why didn't I see that Zane was immortal, why didn't I see how much he protected us, how he was always there for us even when he was going through his own hardships, he had gone through so much more than all of us and yet we all took him for granted. Why did our perfect brother have to be just that, could I have been so caught up in my own hopes not to see that when Zane had asked me ,whether I would rather wander forever or go to the other side, he was offering me a chance to come with him to a place beyond we have to wait so long to see our brother again and all because I was too stupid to see that he was staying so I wouldn't have to be alone forever. You never know just how lucky you are to have someone like Zane until they're gone forever,I never even thanked him for saving us from the overlord,how foolish and self centered could a man be to not even say two words of gratitude to the person who would routinely give his life for us all,Why can't I just go back in time and save him just once,he has saved me so many times and not once have any of us saved him,when his dad died for the second time none of us were there for him,If I could go back and do just one thing just one thing I would hug Zane just one last time,I hate myself ,I took Zane for granted,all he ever cared about was the world and this team,why not once did any of us think of him? I just want my brother back if only to tell him how sorry I am for neglecting him" Cole started crying so all the ninja got into a group hug."Well at least he is home now and has family who are waiting for him" said Lloyd trying to find the bright side to this whole thing."yeah we all messed up horribly when it came to Zane,but now all we can do now is take comfort in the fact that he is home and at peace with his family" said Kai."But we are his family,we were his brothers and yet he looked after us more than we ever looked after him,I'm wondering just how many times he stayed in his room crying and yet we never noticed how depressed he was,we never noticed that he held us together and carried us all when at the same time he struggled with so many burdens of his not once could we have been his support instead of him carrying the weight of the team on his shoulders all the time" said a sobbing fact was that no one had realized just how much they needed Zane till he was gone."Cole we will all miss Zane and like sensei always says ,the past is the past, we all could've done something different but there is no way to change what's been done, the only thing we can do now is remember him and pixal," said just sobbed in the arms of his brothers. We miss him more than we all expected but for now lets just not make this mistake again and never take another brother for granted,we can make sure that we remember Zane,and the first way to do that will be to clean off that statue,it is filthy and looks like we don't care, that is all we can do for now" said Kai" "Yeah that statue is in bad shape and Zane deserves better,first thing tomorrow we are all going to wash it" said falcon was circling the bounty then landed on Nya's bird then nuzzled the water ninja's neck, it was clearly mourning its beloved master. Nya gently stroked the falcon's soft feathers as tears ran down her eyes,the bird was the last thing they had of Zane and for all they knew the bird could leave them and take to forever perching on Zane's statue. The falcon let out a soft call that to the ninja sounded like a pleading cry for Zane. Then the ultra dragon landed on deck and Shard bowed his head as great silver dragon's tears fell from its other heads of the dragon tried to comfort Shard but the only comfort the Ice head would accept was from the falcon which had left Nya's shoulder and perched on Shard's head."Well for starters this team is not splitting up again. Zane may have been our glue but there are other ways of keeping this team I don't think that Zane would be very happy with us if we split because he went home" said Lloyd"Yeah,One aspect of history that we can change,how we will deal with losing Zane,we grieve as one this time" said Kai.

"That's right,we mourn Zane as brothers,like he would want us to" said was still crying too much to say anything so the ninja tightened the group hug. Losing Zane again was hard but together they would find a way to cope.


End file.
